


A Snacc

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, He has no regard for his life, Humor, Jon Snow Knows Something, Just roll with it idk, Romance, Savage Jon Snow, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Snacc-  Someone that looks so good.. I mean, well, you want to eat them... like a snack.What happens when Jon's hungry and Sansa offers a solution?*Excuse me I'm shit at summaries lol*





	A Snacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> My darling and precious Jen was rather upset today, so I've come to cheer up my dearest lady! 
> 
> BTW hello everyone, I'm back! No I'm not dead (sorry ppl who wish I was dead... lol me too)! OOF I've been gone for quite a while, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation, unfortunately you won't be able to hear it because I'm waiting to tell everyone what's up on one of my other fics I plan to post today mostly because it'll be longer and draw more attention so I won't have to repeat myself!
> 
> Anyone enjoy my garbage, my darlings!

_ Jon Snow has created a new chat _

 

**JON:**

_ I’m hungry _

**SANSA:**

_ Come over and eat what my mother made bb _

**JON:**

_ What did she make? _

**SANSA:**

_ Me _

**SANSA:**

_ ;p _

**JON:**

_ That’s inappropriate  _

**JON:**

_ …  _

**JON:**

_ But okay, be over in 10  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again I've missed you all! Wahahahaha this fic calls for celebration, it's my 12th one! We are back in even numbers bb!
> 
> Alrighty my darlings! If you didn't read my first note, then first off shame on you; second lol I explained that I had a perfectly good reason why I was gone so long and would be explaining myself later today in one of my other fics! The goal today is 4 fics, 3 to cheer up my darling Jen especially since they're all short (sorry I can't afford to write anymore long fics at the moment) and 1 for my other darling Brad (no I didn't forget about you, the goal is to finish it today)! 
> 
> Oh I'll also be making some announcements later today, as well as updating everyone on my planned fic schedule! So ya know read my shit por favor! LMFAO!
> 
> Almost forgot! Thank you for reading my trash, and please help me out and look for grammar mistakes... lol I'll be disappointed in myself if there are though cuz like bitch this fic is so short lol! 
> 
> As previously mentioned on some of my other fics, whenever everyone comments on my fics I always feel like there's a certain lack of intimacy, so I give everyone the express permission to call me Jen or Jenn since there's like 3 of us 'Jen's' that I know of in this fandom lol!
> 
> Alrighty Tighty! Follow me on Tumblr @Ludholtzjj


End file.
